Myths of Egypt
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: <html><head></head>The Egyptians thought they were just myths.But they were wrong to ignore their existance.With the mythical creatures making their esixtance by taking control over Egypt.All the Egyptians hope for now is Ra 2 bring them saviors.*Full Summary Inside*</html>
1. Prologue

**for some reason i am doin a lot of prologues. i think i do them is because they are short and stuff like that.**

**but anyway i do have some stories in my document manager but i'm goin to publish them one at a time w/ the days spaced out. so don't give up on me yet.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own YGO or its characters. but i do own the plot.**

**Pairings: HebaxAtem, YugixYami, JouxSeth, MalikxMarik, RyouxBakura. i think that's all the pairings but if there is than i will just put it on the next chappie.**

**Summary: The Egyptians thought they were just myths; tales to scare children. But they were wrong to ignore their existance. Now they have to pay the price. With the mythical creatures making their existance known by taking control over Egypt, it seems hopeless for the Egyptians to fight the creatures. All the Egyptians hope for now is Ra to bring them saviors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Once Upon A Time<strong>

"Mommy, can you please tell us a story?" a little boy said at the age of 4 with multi-colored hair and crimson eyes with tanned skin.

"Yeah, please mommy," said another little boy who is 3 with multi-colored hair and crimson eyes with a light tan skin.

"Alright," their mother agreed.

"Once upon a time in a mythical land where great warriors lived. But they were not worshipped, they were seen as savages. The reason they were called savages was because the people claim that they murder people in their village. Despite they were called savages, they still aid the people.

"The warriors live among the green and plants. It was a place of sanctum. From there sanctum, they watched the people waiting to aid them in the time of need.

"One day the true murderers descend upon the village and attack. The warriors wish to help the people but they were also being attacked by the murders.

"After the battle, the warriors headed to village hoping they were not to late.

"As they reached the village, they find the village in shambles and only a few survivors.

"The survivors were furious. They claim that the warriors were part of the attack. The villagers restrained the warriors and beat them for they believed the warriors have gone to far.

"The warriors know they can break free and fight back but they wouldn't.

"Once the people were finished the leader of the village, who was one of the survivors, banished the warriors and told them that if they come on to their land than they will face the death penalty.

"So, the warriors gathered there possessions and moved to a new land that is in the center of Egypt. That way the warriors can protect all of Egypt.

"But no one has seen or heard from the warriors, that are to believe to be savages, for centuries. As time went on the warriors became myths for the Egyptians. The adult Egyptians told the story of the savages, the warriors, to their children to scare them into behaving themselves.

"And that's the story of the Mistreated Warriors," their mother finish telling the story to her sons.

The one with tanned yawned. "Mommy if the story is suppose to be scary than it really is not," he said.

The mother chuckled. "Because I told you a different version of the myth. You see Atem, Yami, there is many different version of that myth and told you that myth because I don't frown upon the warriors," she explained.

"Oh, well than how come than the warriors were mistaken for the murders?" Yami questioned.

"Because the murders used to be part of the warriors clan but they couldn't handle it so they turned into murders, the true savages of the story.

"Now that's enough questions, both of you need your rest," was their mother's reply.

Both Atem and Yami grunted in displeasure for they don't want to sleep. They wish to stay up all night until Ra has risen once again. But, being as young as they are and couldn't keep their little eyes open for long and visited dreamland.

Their mother chuckled at her sons.

She tucked them in and gave them each a kiss on their forehead.

Before she left her sons chambers she blew out the candle and headed to her own chambers where her husband, the Pharaoh, is waiting for her.

But little did the people know is that not all stories are myths.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoy and next one up will be the first chapter.<strong>

**another different story will be posted next thrusday.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. Deliver Us

**whatz up my readers.**

**srry this update took so long 'cause i didn't know it was that long ago plus i was kind of slackin on story don't why but sometimes i feel like slackin, so yeah.**

**but anyway i decide to focus on stories that got reviewed then i focus on the stories if i finished that reviewed story chappie or got a short writer's block. but i think the next chappie for this but its not finished yet.**

**next order of business is that i like to thnk _InsaneEvilLittleEmmy_, _yugixyamiyaoilover_, and _angel61991 _for reviewin my story. and glad that they(and anybody who read the story but didn't review) luv the baby Atem and Yami. i luv them too.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh or its characters. i don't own this chappie title, u'll find out why when u scroll down to the end of the story or when u reach the end of the story. i do own the title, plot, and i think there's just one oc in here so i own that own oc as well.**

**Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SethxJou, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou. i think i forgot one pairin and thats TristanxTea. i should now have all the pairings.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Deliver Us*<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

This Egyptian nighttime weather is cool but this night won't be a fond memory.

"GAAAH! Someone please help me!" a man screamed through the desert.

A man who is a raider, is running through the desert, trying to get away from whatever is trying to murder him.

The raider is panicking beyond his limit for there was no oasis to hide in or caves. Which means he has to run into the nearest town but it was 50 miles away.

The worst part is that the creature was closing in on him with every mile.

The raider looked behind him to see the creature but instead of the creature that was chasing him, he sees another human, walking.

The injured man stopped running and fully turned towards the walking person.

"Help! Please! Please help me!" the raider shouted to the other human.

The walking man started to run towards the injured raider.

The injured raider can tell as the person was getting closer is that this person is male, short which means he was probably thirteen, has an egyptian tan, some kind of color purple eyes, and star-shaped hair like the Princes of Egypt but only without the lightening bolt streaks.

"Oh thank Ra. Please help me, some _beast _is trying to _kill_ me!" the raider said then shouted and stressed on the words 'beast' and 'kill'.

The person closed his eyes to blink but when he opened his eyes again, his eyes were no longer the some kind of purple color instead it was pitch black including the white part.

The raider backed up and the black eyed person smiled that showed of his sharp teeth.

The injured raider kept on backing up some more but the inhuman child pounced on his victim and the demon looking child finished of his kill.

The injured raider screamed his last scream that night.

What seemed like minutes but really hours, Ra finally risen and a couple of the Pharaoh's patrol guards discover the raider's dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov (Pharaoh's Palace)~<strong>

Four of the patrol guards entered the throne room. They then bow down to royalty.

"My Pharaoh, we found another mutilated corpse of a raider," one of the man informed.

"Great another one," Pharaoh Aknankanon growled.

* * *

><p><strong>*FREEZE*<strong>

* * *

><p>Now let me tell you what's going on so far.<p>

For the past two months malicious murderings have been going on and they only happen at nighttime.

Someone or something have been killing the Egyptians one by one or in small groups.

Each corpse were brutally murdered, and each a different gender and age. All depending on those categories the people are either raped, tortured, murdered or sadism, tortured, then murdered or tortured then murdered or a slow and merciless death. The dead bodies are consisted of: old people, males, females, criminals, pregnant women, children, and babies.

So far the Pharaoh's guards are having no luck and even if the guards do catch up with the sadistic murders, the guards just get slaughtered.

Aknankanon's subjects have become terribly frightened.

So frightened that the streets are completely deserted, except for the Pharaoh's guards, everyday; they only come out to get things they need and they usually run while being outside.

Right now Pharaoh Aknankanon is getting pissed off with the killings and he hated it with a passion that his people are living in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>*UNFREEZE* <strong>

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh of Egypt let out a deep, heavy, and frustrated sigh.<p>

"Just give him a proper burial," Pharaoh Aknankanon ordered his four patrol guards.

Aknankanon felt bad for the victims of the deranged murders so instead of having their corpse burned he ordered a proper burial, no matter what their status and/or reputation was when they were still living.

The four guards bowed once again and went to do as they were told.

"We need to do something and quick. I refuse for more blood to be shed and having my people living in this fear," the Pharaoh announced to his wife, sons, and priests yhst were in the throne room with him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Later at Night* <strong>

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure was making their way through the halls of the palace of Egypt.<p>

The shadowed figure made its way to the Royal Stables once it made it outside on the palace grounds.

The cloaked figure saddled up one of the horses then mounted the horse. Ever so silently the dark figure guided its horse outside the palace walls and into the desert.

Once the concealed figure was certain they were far away from the Egyptian Palace and any prying eyes, they have their horse commenced to gallop towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>The figure finally made it to the Egyptian Gods and Godesses temple.<p>

They entered and once in front of the divinities sculptures, they bowed before the mighty immortal beings.

"My Gods and Godesses," the cloaked figure, that indicated it was a female, addressed to her gods, "please I beg of you, can you please deliver us the great warriors like you did so many years ago. I know our people were not gracious of the warriors but we need them now… I need them. My deities… I eternally beg of you… please deliver us the great warriors from so many years ago, the Egyptians are suffering. Please, I have a feeling these are no ordinary murders. I have a feeling these are the savages… the warriors greatest enemy. I'll understand if you don't wish to send the warriors… I just had to do something. Thank you for listening to my prayer, my divinties."

The cloaked female stand and exit the sacred temple of the Egyptian Gods and astride on her steed again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 3 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>She only had two more hours 'til she reached the palace again.<p>

*FRIGHTENED NEIGH SOUND*

The horse that she was riding on immediately stopped and continued to make frightened sounds then it started to judder its female rider by kicking from front to back to side to side. The stallion was hoping to warn off the danger.

When the steed stand on his two hind legs, he also knocked over his rider.

The white stallion began to run away without his rider but didn't get far when a figure tackled the horse.

Its female rider saw this and began to run at breakneck speed to save her trusted steed but she didn't get close when she was tackled as well by a different figure.

She tried the fighting off her assailant so she can rescue her horse.

But that went all down hill when two more assailants pinned her and another two assailants pounced on her horse.

"Leave him alone," she ordered the three attackers that were attacking her horse.

It seems fending them off seemed fruitless and when she looked over at her stallion, she could see that he is weakening greatly.

*Animalistic Growl*

*Second Animalistic Growl from far away but still near*

Then one of the body weights were off of her.

*Third Animalistic Growl*

*Fourth Animalistic Growl from a far but still near*

A second body weight was off of her.

*Fifth Animalistic Growl*

*Sixth Animalistic Growl from further away but still near*

Then the last body weight was off of her.

She opened her eyes to see the dark and glittering sky but not the faces of her attackers.

Painfully she turned her head to see that her horse is seriously injured but his attackers were gone too.

She tried to sit up but it was painful to move her body due to the injuries she had received.

She would of thought she was alone if it wasn't for the fighting sounds that are going on around her.

However, after a few minutes the fighting had stopped and heard footsteps coming closer to her.

A face, a boy's face, peered down at her.

She painfully looked to the side to see another boy watching over her stallion.

Someone gently helped her stand.

She looked to see a female helped her stand and she looked around to see there was four boys with her and the other female.

"Thank you all. But if its not to much trouble, who are you?"

One of the boys stand in front of her.

"You've summoned us. You prayed for deliverance to the Gods and Goddesses. We are the warriors. Five of them at least," he cited.

* * *

><p><strong>*the title was called Signs but then I started listening to the song "Deliver Us" from<em> The Prince of Egypt<em>. then I thought _"hey this song is perfect for this chapter"_. so then i decided to change the title to Deliver Us. but this chapter was inspired by the song "Deliver Us" from the movie _The Prince of Egypt_.**

* * *

><p><strong>there u go and i luv this chap. but i hate to hurt the horse and what the murderings are killin but i want to give u guys an idea on how merciless these murderers. but i luv the ending espically. hope u guys enjoyed readin this. u guys probably don't like the parts that i hate but thats okay.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
